


You Know, Like... Nyan

by goldenkoi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkoi/pseuds/goldenkoi
Summary: Je-hong wakes up with real cat ears and in no way he can convince anyone it was just a realistic pair of Razer Quartz headphones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jehong's cat ear headphones and "thank you so much, nyang~" fueled me to write this
> 
> also i love jehong/tobi so this fic will definitely take a turn to that ship at some point

The buzzing of his phone beside his table woke him up. Je-Hong opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight of his room in the morning glow. He stayed in his position for a good while, before sharply picking up the waft of bacon from outside his room.

He bolted up, feeling weird that his sense of smell is incredibly sharp today.

 _I mean, it's no secret that I love meat, but am I really this hungry to be overreacting over the smell of some meat?_   Je-hong ponders as he sat up, legs hanging off the bed as he stifled a yawn. He walked out from his room, casually greeting Byung-sun who was eating breakfast at the dining table. The taller boy looked up to greet Je-hong back, but his greeting fell short to a quiet "Good mor...ning", as his sight never left Je-hong's figure, even when the older boy walked into the kitchen.

"What's cookin'?" Je-hong took in the cooking bacon smell, the rich smell of meat and oil made him salivate. Jin-mo, who just tossed in a small piece of butter into the pan, turned around when he hears Je-hong behind him.

"Good mor...ning?" Jin-mo's face scrunched up into a quizzing frown when he sees Je-hong. "What's with that getup? Are those a pair of custom cat headphones that your fans custom painted as a gift?"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing on my..."

"Gotta say, they're pretty realistic looking." Jin-mo turned back around and continued frying the bacon pieces in his pan.

"Wa...Wait! Those aren't...!" Panic settled into Je-hong's guts, drumming hard against his insides. His hands grabbed at his second pair of ears, which are soft and surprisingly delicate to the touch. Je-hong flinched at the unfamiliar sensation, the drumming inside him grew louder with every passing moment.

"Hm? What do you mean "those aren't"?" Jin-mo repeated in a low whisper, turning off the fire in the stove as he turned around to properly address his friend. He saw Je-hong frantically grabbing at the surprisingly soft-looking cat ears. "Aren't those just like the cat-ear headphones that you had on stream? The Quartz ones?"

"No! These aren't it! I don't remember having these on!" Je-hong voiced out his thoughts, confusion and panic working out a nice stew within him.

Without knowing, Jin-mo grabbed Je-hong's arms reflexively, forcing the older boy to shift his focus onto him. Je-hong snapped out from his increasingly chaotic thoughts, looking straight at Jin-mo.

" _Help_ " was the only word Je-hong whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names for the other players, in case you're not familiar with them:  
> Baek Chan-hyung - Fissure  
> Kim Joon-hyuk - Zunba  
> Byeon Sang-beom - Munchkin

"What now?" Everyone gathered in the living room, surrounding Je-hong who is sitting in the middle of the couch. Jin-mo sat to Je-hong's left, staying quiet as he watched his teammates trying very hard to not stare at Je-hong's ears.

"I don't know, can you still play?" Jin-mo didn't notice who said that, having drifting off into his own thoughts, concerned about the reason Je-hong woke up with actual,  _real_ cat ears.

"I guess I could?" Je-hong's ears twitched a little bit as he ponders, making Jin-mo look away at how cute the cat ears look.

"But that's hardly the main point, isn't it? How Je-hong hyung woke up with actual cat ears is the main problem that we're facing, is it not?" Byung-sun voiced out, his voice firm and low, almost close to a whisper. The silence in the room makes his voice be heard clearly, and everyone fell silent again at the elephant in the room.

"There's still a few days to the match. We could figure something out." Chan-hyung leaned back against his seat, eyes darting up to Je-hong's cat ears momentarily before moving on to address everyone in the living room. "Come up with different lineups and all, if needed. That's... really all I can think of right now. I'd suggest that you go get it checked out, but really, that's entirely up to you."

"This is... definitely too weird and would be a really big thing if word ever got out." Je-hong sighed. "I guess I'll hold it off for a few days, and let's see if it goes away by itself."

"Are you sure about that?" Jin-mo countered, a little too quick to his own liking. "Do you... Will you be alright?"

Je-hong shrugged. "I suppose so. Nothing bad happened yet, except that I look disgustingly adorable."

"Yeah," Joon-hyuk got up from his spot and walked towards Je-hong. "You look like my neighbour's cat!" Joon-hyuk mischievously petted the top of Je-hong's head, laughing as the older boy shot up and swatted his hands away.

Sang-beom joined in to the playful duo in the middle of the living room, attempting to toy with Je-hong's cat ears and lighten the atmosphere in the room.

Jin-mo looked at the trio in the middle of the living room, wondering what is going through Je-hong's mind. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Je-hong yelped.

Sang-beom had finally caught hold of a small part of Je-hong's ear, and the older boy yelped in surprise but immediately followed with a colourful swear word, which made the younger boy laugh. Jin-mo didn't realize he had gotten up from his seat and made his way to Je-hong's side, flicking at Sang-beom's hand to make him let go of Je-hong's ear.

"Ouch, Jin-mo hyung!"

"Don't mess around. It looks painful to Je-hong hyung." Jin-mo said firmly, reaching out to rub a bit at the spot at Je-hong's ear, where Sang-beom had pinched it. "Are you okay?"

Je-hong grinned. "Yeah, I'm fine, nya!"

_This idiot..._

Amidst the team's laughter, Jin-mo wonders why he bothered at all, when it's an idiot he's falling for.


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you holding up?" Jin-mo approached Je-hong after his streaming session. The older boy took off his pair of headphones, both his car ears springing up from being hidden, being pressed under his headphones.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Je-hong turned to address Jin-mo, stretching while still being seated. "I can still play well, if anything I'd say somehow my reflexes are a little bit faster today, but that's nothing to be worried about."  
  
"Hm," Jin-mo hummed in acknowledgement, hands reaching down tentatively to touch Je-hong's cat ears. Everyone in the team had their chance to touch it, but Jin-mo didn't had the courage to do it properly in front of everyone, for fear he might show too much from his actions.  
  
Je-hong leaned back on his seat, sensing Jin-mo's hands approaching him. He had noticed when Jin-mo didn't coo over his new pair of ears when everyone did, so he was slightly worried that Jin-mo might think him a freak. Feeling relieved, Je-hong allowed Jin-mo to touch his ears.  
  
They stayed like that for a brief, quiet moment, Jin-mo rubbing his fingers in between Je-hong's cat ears. Jin-mo loved the soft feeling of Je-hong's ears, and he allowed himself to indulge in the waves of affection that surged within him.  
  
Feeling brave, Jin-mo moved his hand slowly towards the top of Je-hong's head, running his fingers through the older boy's hair, petting him gently and affectionately. Je-hong hummed delightfully, which came out sounding like a satisfactory purr.  
  
They shared a quiet moment together. The buzz outside of the room they're in seemed so far away, an insignificant speck of dust in their universe. Jin-mo gently traced patterns while running his fingers through Je-hong's hair, which made the other boy feel warm all over.  
  
A sudden knock on the door startled both of them. Jin-mo retracted his hand quickly, like a startled animal. Je-hong didn't had the chance to recover from the euphoric feeling fast enough, and is immediately hugged by someone from behind.  
  
"Je-hong hyung!" Jin-hyuk greeted Je-hong cheerfully as he let go of the other boy, gawking at his cat ears. "So they're not lying, you DO have cat ears!"  
  
"Yeah," Je-hong stood up, grinning as he turned to look at both Jin-hyuk and Jin-mo behind him. "Look at how cute I am nyow!"  
  
Jin-hyuk burst into laughter at Je-hong acting cute, while Jin-mo managed a silent chuckle, smiling at his antics.  
  
"Aww, so cute, so cute~" Jin-hyuk reached out to pinch Je-hong's cheeks, cooing as if he's playing with an actual cat.  
  
At that moment, Jin-mo wished he had the courage to be as bold as Jin-hyuk. Bottling his jealousy, he whispered a silent "Excuse me", and quietly left the streaming room while the other two joked around.  
  
Je-hong looked at Jin-mo as he left, suddenly hoping that he'd stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gong Jin-Hyuk - Miro
> 
> i wrote this entire chapter while in a work event so its kinda short


	4. Chapter 4

Je-hong finds himself looking for gifts.

Standing in front of a gift shop, he wonders what he should get for a certain someone.

Accompanying him is Byung-sun, who was looking at a row of tiny miscellaneous trinkets.

"Byung-sun ah, what do you think is a good gift for a friend?" Je-hong asked, stopping in an aisle to look at music boxes.

"A friend?" Byung-sun repeated, then started to think. "What does your friend like?"

"Fashion, or something," Je-hong muttered, reluctant to give out too much information.

"Oh," Byung-sun nodded, looking around at the row of trinkets. "Do they like animals?"

Je-hong reached up to his head and pressed at his cap that covers his pair of furry ears.

"Maybe?"

"Hm," Byung-sun acknowledged, pulling out a little cat keychain from one of the display hooks. "What about this?"

Je-hong stared at Byung-sun.

The taller boy grinned.

"Guess not," Byung-sun hung the keychain back to where it was displayed. "Well, you can always get them something handmade. Like a thousand paper stars or something."

"Kim Byung-sun, I didn't know you're this sappy." Byung-sun shrugged, "It's a sincere gift. Who are you buying a present for, anyway? Are you seeing someone?"

"No," answered Je-hong immediately.

"Okay," Byung-sun nodded knowingly, moving on to the aisle that is stocked with plush toys. He grabbed a plushie in the shape of a frog. "Can't go wrong with these?"

Je-hong looked at the frog plushie. "Yeah," he grabbed the plushie over and dropped it in his basket.

"Can't go wrong with this."

* * *

The next day, Je-hong is out at a mall with Sang-beom. Both of them are checking out clothing items in a clothing store.

"Hey, how do I look?" Sang-beom turned to Je-hong, wearing a pair of gold-rimmed sunglasses.

"Yeah, not bad I guess," Je-hong took out a pair of bright red sunglasses and tried it on. "Hey, Sang-beom, what do you think is a good gift for a friend?"

"A friend?" Sang-beom mused. "A close friend?"

"You could say so."

"I 'could' say so? Are you sure you're close with that friend of yours?"

"We are! At the very least, we've known each other for years."

"Then you shouldn't have any problems picking out a gift for them, isn't it?"

"I... never knew what they really wanted. So that's why I'm getting your advice on this."

Sang-beom pondered, toying with another pair of sunglasses between his fingers. Je-hong waited for Sang-beom's reply anxiously.

"Well, you can never go wrong with stylish items." Sang-beom suggested. "Why don't you pick out a nice pair of sunglasses for your friend? All of these look really good."

Something finally clicked within Je-hong as he looked at rows upon rows of sunglasses.

"Wait, Sang-beom ah, do you think there's a glasses shop nearby?"

* * *

"What are you doing, Je-hong hyung?" Joon-hyuk poked his head into Je-hong's room, wanting to ask him about Jin-hyuk's whereabouts, but instead finding the older boy hunched over a bunch of wrapping paper on his room floor.

"I'm just wrapping some gifts for a friend." Je-hong answered, fumbling with some tapes.

"A friend?" Jun-hyuk looked at the paper heart decorations scattered around the floor.

"Yeah," Je-hong answered dismissively, taking up one piece of the paper heart and glued it to the cardboard box. "What do you need?"

"Oh, um... Do you know where Jin-hyuk is, by any chance?"

Focused, Je-hong didn't look up from his craft as he answered, "I remember him telling me he's going out to get something to eat."

Jun-hyuk glanced at the pair of cat ears that are slightly folded down. "Okay." He nodded and turned away from Je-hong's room, but still wondering who is he preparing those gifts for.

* * *

Jin-mo finds a nicely wrapped package outside his room the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slightly late update, work is getting to me


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case any of yall missed it, jehong getting tobi gifts is a mirror to cats bringing you "gifts" (eg. dead small animals / random misc stuff) to show affection

Jin-mo thought it was a gift from a fan.

Standing in front of his room door, he looked at the nicely wrapped gift on the ground. He had been told to not accept any anonymous gifts, even those from fans, unless they send in those gifts properly through the official gift drop address. But something in his gut told him that he should accept this gift.

He picked the gift up and headed back into the room. Settling in on his bed, he looked at the packaging. It was delicate and neat, which made Jin-mo decide to slowly work around the wrapping instead of tearing into it.

It took Jin-mo a while to remove the wrapping paper and folding it nicely to fit into his drawer.

He opened the box, to find a frog plush and a glasses case.

"Oh," Jin-mo muttered to himself.  _These are good._

Taking out the pair of sleek, black, round-rimmed glasses, Jin-mo turned the glasses all around, noting on how beautiful it was. He always had a thing for glasses.

"Wow..." Jin-mo tried it out, and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought that he looked great in those glasses, but the power on the lenses are a bit low for his current eyesight.

Jin-mo decided to bring along Je-hong to a glasses shop tomorrow to get it fixed.

* * *

Je-hong was nervous when Jin-mo asked him to hang out with him today. He noticed that Jin-mo had changed into the pair of glasses that he had gifted to him. Je-hong had to stop himself from staring too much.

"Someone gifted me this yesterday," Jin-mo started, tapping a finger on the rim of his glasses. "It looked really good, but the power on the lenses was from a while back."

Je-hong feigned ignorance. "Whoa, so you had fans that remembers your lens power? That's really amazing."

Jin-mo shrugged. "They also gave me a cute frog plushie. Not to be corny but it's my bed partner now."

Je-hong pouted a bit, but secretly glad that Jin-mo is liking his gifts so far.

They arrived at the glasses shop, and the staff got to work upon Jin-mo's request to change the lenses. Je-hong took a seat in one of the empty stools around the shop, watching Jin-mo get his eyesight tested. He locked his hands together in his lap, fiddling with his thumbs as he tried not to blatantly stare at Jin-mo.

Since being part-cat, Je-hong have had a lot of increased sensitivity towards his feelings and his senses. Increased senses he can deal with, but he's really struggling with hiding his feelings for Jin-mo. He acted on his urges by giving Jin-mo gifts, only to realize, after a quick internet search, that it was one of the telltale signs for a cat to show affection.

His cat ears twitched inside his cap.

Je-hong can only hope that, whatever black magic this is, that it can go away soon enough.

* * *

After getting his glasses fixed, both of them continued hanging out around the area, visiting new and foreign Los Angeles shops for the whole evening. They stopped for hot dogs and cotton candy, which Je-hong gladly inhaled while Jin-mo watched.

"You should really stop eating junk food," Jin-mo teased, twisting off a chunk of the cotton candy and putting it in his mouth. "Your fans might be concerned about your increased weight, if you keep this up."

Je-hong lightly punched at Jin-mo's sides, both of them sharing a light laugh, before Je-hong completely lost his train of thoughts when he sees Jin-mo licking cotton candy residue off his fingers.

He felt and heard his increased breathing, and had to take a deep breath, using up all his will to look away and calm down.

The last thing he wants is for his best friend to hate him because he can't keep it in his pants.

* * *

They got back to their team house around late evening. Dinner was just served and the team was waiting for them to come back.

"What took you both so long?" Chan-hyung said loudly to the both of them, the moment he saw them walking through the front door. "Going on a date is fine, but please be on time for dinner!"

Je-hong felt his cheeks reddening at that tease.

"At least we have a date with each other, unlike the lot of you," Jin-mo retorted smoothly, heading towards the dinner table while Je-hong stood rooted at his spot at Jin-mo's words.

The other members laughed, while Byung-sun gestured for Jin-mo to an empty seat to his side. "Come, I saved a spot for you."

Je-hong only snapped out from his thoughts when Chan-hyung called out to him again. "Hey, Je-hong hyung, are you going to eat or not? I'm starving!"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm coming, jeez!"

Throughout the dinner, Je-hong kept glancing towards Jin-mo, watching him crack jokes with Byung-sun, while wondering about the words he said earlier.

God, he wishes Jin-mo really meant it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuses for my late update other than my work life 
> 
> btw, jehong and tobi sharing each half of tobi's broken glasses in dynasty's latest video (late night talk with miro), really fed me enough for a whole year


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more names that appeared in this chapter!
> 
> Bang Seong-hyun = Jjonak  
> Park Jong-ryeol = saebyeolbe

It was a fine afternoon.

Je-hong is lying down on the living room couch, feeling the breeze coming in from the balcony. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what he should do on his break time.

He wanted to get out of the house and explore the streets of LA, but he was also getting a bit too comfortable on the couch.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, his phone buzzed.

" _Do you want to get some coffee, Je-hong hyung?_ "

_Ah, whatever, I'm too bored anyway._

_"Sure. I'll see you."_

Je-hong got up from the couch, put on a cap and headed out.

* * *

"Seong-hyun ah, what's up?" It doesn't take Je-hong more than a 5-minute walk to reach this coffee shop. His date, Bang Seong-hyun, is already waiting for him in the cafe. He looked up from his coffee, a smile blooming on his face when he sees Je-hong arrive.

"Hi, Je-hong hyung," Seong-hyun pushed the menu towards Je-hong. "Want something to drink? It's on the house."

Je-hong raised an eyebrow, looking at Seong-hyun, as if asking him "Are you sure?". Seong-hyun grinned wider. "Yes, Je-hong hyung, it's my treat."

The drink arrived not long after Je-hong placed his order. He gleefully took a generous sip, all the while Seong-hyun having his eyes on him.

"How was it?"

"Yeah, it was great!"

"I'm glad you liked it," Seong-hyun stirred his coffee. The clinking of the spoon against the ceramic glass the only noise between them, before Je-hong broke the silence.

"Speaking of which, what's the matter? Calling me out all of a sudden like this."

"I just... I need to tell you something," Seong-hyun's voice fell into a low whisper. "I understand that by doing so, I might be jeopardizing what I already have, but I'm still taking that leap of faith."

Je-hong nodded. "Okay...? What was it? What happened?"

"You know I like you, right?"

Je-hong looked at Seong-hyun in the eyes. "Yeah, I like you too, Seong-hyun ah."

Seong-hyun looked away. "Don't do that. You know what I mean." He adjusted his glasses as he looked at the customers in the cafe, seated by the window.

"...What?"

Seong-hyun turned back around. "I like _like_ you, Je-hong hyung. Romantic-styles."

Je-hong felt himself blush a little. "...What? You're joking, right?"

"Unfortunately, no I'm not," Seong-hyun stirred his coffee again. "Jong-ryeol hyung suggested that I make it clear with you, to get an answer."

Je-hong wanted to open his mouth, to say something, but he finds his lips glued shut. Slightly uncomfortable with the silence, Seong-hyun continued.

"I was against the idea, at first. We're good friends, and I don't want to throw that away just because I wanted something more." Seong-hyun stopped stirring, but his gaze remain locked onto the cup. "But it has been on my mind for a while now. I don't even know if you're into men, but I need an answer. Or at least, I want you to know how I feel. And, I hope we can still be friends."

For a brief moment, Je-hong wished it was Jin-mo sitting opposite him. He would've said yes at the speed of light.

Disturbed by his own thoughts, Je-hong distracted himself by taking another sip of his drink.

"It's okay. You don't have to give an answer straight-away." Seong-hyun cupped his hands on the side of his drink. "I'll always be here, waiting for you."

"You don't need to," Je-hong blurted out almost immediately. "I... already had someone in mind."

"...oh." Seong-hyun's grip on his cup tightened slightly. "Who was it?"

"It's..." Je-hong hesitated, ignoring the flashes of Jin-mo in his mind.

Jin-mo's soft hair, Jin-mo's smile, Jin-mo's heart of gold.

How he's always cool and collected, how he always knows what to wear best, how their in-game synergy is never rivaled by any other duo.

All the dots connected, and it leads to Yang Jin-mo.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Just... you know what to do now."

* * *

The entire scene disappeared like a summer dream, and Je-hong finds himself on his bed.

He realized he was breathing rapidly, and he sat up slowly.

Reflexively reaching out for his mobile phone on the side of his bed, he realized the date was set to a few days ago.

_Wait, what...?_

Je-hong reached up to his head, expecting to feel a pair of cat ears. Even those disappeared too.

_What...?!_

Je-hong felt equal parts relief and confusion. Only after much thinking, did he came to a conclusion.

_Was it all just a dream...?_

He couldn't remember much of it anymore, only the part with Seong-hyun remained fresh in his memory.

There was a knock on the door.

"Je-hong hyung! Breakfast is ready!" Jin-mo's voice called out to him on the other side of the door.

Je-hong smiled.

"Yeah, dream Seong-hyun, I know what to do now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thats it folks!! 
> 
> thank you for reading this far, and im sorry if theres any inconsistencies, plot-wise.
> 
> i'll definitely be back to write more jehong/tobi (or any other seoul dynasty ships)
> 
> thank you once again for reading!


End file.
